


21 Days

by KangAshley



Series: 21 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, bartender!Ong, idk what else to tag, photographer!Daniel, s(e)oul searching aaaye, sungwoon is daniel's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Daniel thinks staying at Busan won't do him much good so he goes to Seoul to try and get his life back on track. Unbeknownst to him is that he would meet someone he never thought he'd see again.-sequel to 21 Hours





	21 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As promised, I made a sequel to 21 Hours that will hopefully satisfy the kind of bitter ending from the original fic. The thing that happened to Ong in this fic (you'll see) is my idea but then I remembered there was a movie that kind of had the same premise so I'll just mention the movie at the end to avoid spoilers for those who know what movie I'm talking about.
> 
> Your musical accompaniment for this fic: [21 Days OST](https://open.spotify.com/user/bnsudsyahehw1lpad6vibukme/playlist/6WqKtgfoRCmXBvwEYjrmES)

_Day 1  
_ Daniel has been in Seoul for half a week. He was thankful for his usually-on-business-trips cousin Sungwoon for letting him live at his home or else he wouldn’t have any other place to stay. He had spent most of the day staring into space again and thought that maybe he should go out and have fun for once. After all, Daniel needed to spark some life into him if he wanted to take good pictures and build a portfolio where he could attract some potential clients with Sungwoon’s help.

He dressed up a little edgier than he usually would and went to the bar around 20 minutes away. Yeah, maybe socializing for once instead of scrolling through the internet to look at cat pictures would do Daniel some good. He ordered a drink from the bartender and attempted to start conversations with lonely strangers such as himself sitting near him, though those died quickly.

He ordered another drink but when he looked over the counter, it was no longer the bartender from before but a familiar face that greeted him. Was he just drunk? Or was this the nth entity of the man he thought he fell in love with hunting his thoughts again?

“Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel said. He doesn’t know how he said it since all he felt was an incredible numbness in his surroundings but it must have been loud enough for the other male to hear. Seongwoo turned his head towards Daniel and for a moment Daniel thought his eyes might have widened a little bit before he could settle for a conclusion reasonable enough for a drunk person to make, it disappeared.

“Sorry, sir but how do you know my name?” Seongwoo asked in an even tone. Daniel was a little taken aback by that statement. He felt mad that Seongwoo hadn’t even remembered him while he had missed him dearly or maybe it was the embarrassment at the strength of his feelings for the other.

Daniel frowned before answering, “You’re kidding, right?”

Seongwoo bit his lip in what appeared to be thought before he inhaled deeply and slowly leaned towards Daniel so only he could hear the next words Seongwoo would say.

“I’m sorry but I have amnesia.”

-

“What?” Daniel asked again when he met Seongwoo outside the bar. He had been waiting for a solid hour and a half trying to sober himself up and tell himself to calm down because the person he thought he’d never see again was with him.

“Sorry, but yes. I got into a car accident and lost some memories about three years ago.” Seognwoo explained like this was all rehearsed in his head. “Most of what I lost was just the past five or so years of my life. It was hard to adjust at first, but it worked out well. But I don’t seem to recall when I met you because I thought everyone was introduced to me by now.” Seongwoo smiled apologetically.

“I-It’s fine,” Daniel ended up saying. Seongwoo nodded with pressed lips and was about to go back to the bar when Daniel suddenly grabbed his wrist. Seongwoo looked back expectantly at Daniel, to which the bigger male shyly let go of his hold.

“We met before,” He said, looking more at Seongwoo’s shoulder than at him. Daniel laughed nervously, possibly still a little drunk but he knew deep down he was past that phase. “It was only once, but you left quite an impact. May we still keep in touch? Like, can I have your number?”

Because Daniel wasn’t looking, he couldn’t see the ghost of a fond smile linger on Seongwoo’s lips.

“Sure,”

 

 _Day 4_ _  
_ Kang Daniel: hey again hehe hope i aint botherin u or anything _(7:43 a.m.)_

Seongwoo-ah: Oh, it’s only me being forced to wake up to your texts when i just ended my shift 3 hrs ago and lack sleep why? What’s up? _(7:46 a.m.)_

Kang Daniel: sorry mr grumpy pants :’( _(7:47 a.m.)_

Seongwoo-ah: What were you gonna say? Quick before I go to sleep _(7:47 a.m.)_

Kang Daniel: would you show me around seoul? not the tourist spots ok? _(7:50 a.m.)_

Seongwoo-ah: Sure. I’m free saturday, goodnight _(7:51 a.m.)_

Kang Daniel: thanks! and goodmorning to you too :) _(7:51 a.m.)_

 

 _Day 7  
_ Seongwoo agreed to meet with Daniel today at the bookstore near the bar where Seongwoo worked. Daniel thought it was an odd place to put up a bookstore and continued to snap pictures of the scenery. He was so invested with his camera he didn’t notice Seongwoo watching him for a full five minutes until he cleared his throat. Daniel looked over and apologized. He hadn’t realized Seongwoo had been there the whole time and so they went out the store to explore Seoul as Daniel requested.

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked, adjusting the strap of his camera so that it hung comfortably around his neck.

“Well a popular tourist spot in Seoul is the Han River, so I thought we’d just take a walk in the park,” Seongwoo said.

“I guess that'd be nice,” Daniel commented.

“Is that your way of telling me you think it’s boring?” Seongwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. Daniel couldn’t help but smile fondly, recognizing the attitude Seongwoo had given him even all those years ago. Without warning, he swiftly took a picture of Seongwoo. The older male was shocked and demanded he sees the picture. When they looked, it was a little blurred but the expression was crystal clear.

“Why did you even do that?” Seongwoo asked exasperatedly.

“I’m not sure but I guess it just felt nice to finally have some familiarity,” Daniel said smiling. Seongwoo wondered how someone could smile so often yet still look a little empty, especially if that someone was like Daniel who beamed like the sun. “You probably don’t remember, but I had some fond moments with you when we spent time together.”

Seongwoo nodded dumbly and continued to walk around, no longer interrupting Daniel when he was taking pictures. He learned from the chatterbox that he was now a freelance photographer after his parents realized he wasn’t cut off to run businesses like the rest of his family. He also learned that Daniel missed his two cats in Busan the most and second of them was Jisung. Well, he wasn’t really learning new information, just re-learning what he already heard before.

“I have to go home now,” Seongwoo said as he noticed some stars peeking out. “I still haven’t gotten any proper rest.”

“Can I walk you home?” Daniel asked. Seongwoo thought about it for a few moments before agreeing. His home was about ten minutes away, around almost half an hour or less from where he worked. “Why do you work so far?”

“I used to live nearby but moved out of my old apartment after my accident,” Seongwoo explained keeping his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking nervously. “I live with a noisy dongsaeng now.” Daniel chuckled at the irritation Seongwoo expressed. They finally reached the apartment building Seongwoo lived in and said their goodbyes. They were about to go their separate ways when Daniel remembered something.

“Hyung!” Daniel called out softly. It hurt Seongwoo’s chest to be called that way. He turned around and waited for Daniel to say more. Without any words, Daniel unclasped the woven bracelet around his wrist Seongwoo had been staring at and handed it over to the smaller male. “You kind of left this with me and we made a promise that I’d return it to you when we met again.” Seongwoo took it from Daniel and smiled at the bracelet that’ found his way back to him.

“This was a gift from a close friend,” Seongwoo said wistfully. He looked Daniel in the eyes and spoke sincerely. “Thank you.”

 

 _Day 9_ _  
_ “Do you know how pissed I am with you right now?” Jisung asked harshly over the phone. Daniel frowned at the attitude his usually kind friend was showing. He couldn’t blame him, though, after all, it’s his first time actually responding to Jisung’s messages.

“Sorry, hyung,” he said. “It’s just been pretty crazy. You’ll never believe what happened.”

“And what happened that was more important than talking to me?” Jisung scoffed.

“Well,” Daniel took a deep breath, he himself not believing completely what he was about to say. “I kind of met Seongwoo again here in Seoul and we’ve been hanging out for a while.”

“Oh,” Jisung said plainly before the situation really dawned on him. “Oh!”

“Yeah, oh,” Daniel agreed but didn’t reciprocate the energy Jisung was emanating. “But there’s a problem.”

“What is it?” Jisung asked concerned.

“He said he got into an accident and kind of lost some of his memories,” Daniel said, completely bummed out. “I don’t think he remembers me all that well, hyung, especially since we only spent, like, a day together.”

“Yet you tell me it was one of the best, if not the best, days of your life,” Jisung said quietly, almost as if it wasn’t for Daniel to hear. “Are you sure he doesn’t show even the slightest bit of recognition?”

“Maybe a vague idea but I’m not even confident in that. It’s like we’re stranger.” Daniel said.

“Well technically you guys were strangers when you met, too.” Jisung tried to comfort but it wasn’t helping. They stayed silent for a while before Jisung spoke of an idea he had. “Hey, why don’t you help him remember you?”

“What? How?” Daniel asked, having no clue what to do or where to start.

“Well frequently being together is a start.” Jisung snorted. “But I guess you could also think back to the day you two first met and maybe do stuff that would help him recall that day.”

“That’s… actually a good idea,” Daniel grinned, regaining hope in something he thought he lost with Seongwoo those years ago. “Thanks, hyung!”

-

“Is something bothering you, Seongwoo-hyung?” Jihoon asked tiredly.

“If you’re going to show some concern, do it properly.” Seongwoo scolded. “You ask as if I’m the one bothering you.”

“Well, you kinda are,” Jihoon said. “I mean I’ve been trying to focus on my game but you keep pacing around, sitting down the sofa and standing up again, among other things you’ve been doing. So I suggest you just come right out and say it.”

“Rude little…” Seongwoo grumbled but silently agreed that his behavior wasn’t exactly the best. Jihoon continued to look at him expectantly. “Okay, so remember when we got really drunk that night like a year ago and I opened up to you about some things?”

“Is this about the guy you’re convinced is your soulmate but he’s too good for you?” Jihoon asked. Soon after he added, “Am I right? Burns, you like the cold-blooded vampire you are since he’s like the sun?”

“I hate that you learned how to talk like that from me.” Seongwoo sighed. “But yes.”

“Okay, so what about him?” Jihoon shrugged.

“Well, I met him like a week ago in Seoul and we’ve kind of been seeing each other.” To this, Jihoon’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Hyung, that’s great!” Jihoon smiled. He thought that this was exactly what Seongwoo needed to get back up on his feet after the accident. Oh, speaking of, “Did you tell him about… the accident?” Jihoon said softly. Seongwoo nodded slowly to which Jihoon was relieved until Seongwoo hastily added.

“But I told him I couldn’t remember him because I have amnesia.” Jihoon didn’t know whether to feel understanding or frustrated at his hyung.

“Why?” Jihoon half-whined, half-questioned. “You don’t have amnesia.”

 

 _Day 12  
_ “It’s practically dawn and you’re ridiculous,” Seongwoo whispered outside his front door in case Jihoon would wake up from his comfortable nap on the couch. He had just gotten home from his shift at the bar when Daniel knocked on his door holding a plastic bag in one hand and keeping a goofy grin on his face.

“I’m not ridiculous, I’m a night owl.” Daniel corrected. Seongwoo motioned for him to be quiet and let him in. The brown haired male looked around the unfamiliar apartment and tried to imagine what it must be like for Seongwoo every day.

“Be quiet,” Seongwoo said softly. He led Daniel to the hallway that separated the kitchen and the living room. “Why are you even here?”

“I brought ice cream,” Daniel grinned, holding up the plastic bag he had.

“Why would you bring me ice cream at this time of day?” Seongwoo questioned, completely weirded out by Daniel but not necessarily surprised at his companion’s unusual behavior.

“Who said it was for you? I just bought ice cream and happened to be passing by.” Daniel shrugged though they both know that was far from the truth.

“What flavors did you get?” Seongwoo asked, already heading over to the kitchen to give Daniel a spoon.

“Chocolate and Cookies & Cream,” Daniel smiled.

 

 _Day 14  
_ “You know, I never liked this song,” Seongwoo said as he stared at Anna waltz outside the palace and sing about random scenarios of what it would be like for someone to fall in love with her.

“Only you would dislike a hopeful princess singing about love,” Daniel replied quickly, their bantering practically a natural occurrence. He hugged the couch pillow tighter and continued to watch the movie.

“See? Now she thinks the first guy to treat her the way her sister or anyone else never has is now the one.” Seongwoo huffed, eating a handful of popcorn. “And later we have to watch another love song.”

“What’s wrong with love songs?” Daniel pouted because of course, he was the type to like love songs.

“Well, in this case, it’s the wrong person.” Seongwoo excused, not wanting to say something that could offend Daniel. It’s not often he chose his words.

“Okay,” Daniel said and Seongwoo thought that would be the end of it but he was wrong. “So you’re saying that you would sing a duet with someone if you thought they were the one?”

“How could you have concluded that from what I said?” Seongwoo asked, utterly confused. Daniel looked determined to receive an answer though so Seongwoo sighed and complied. “I guess so,”

“Would you sing a duet with me?” Daniel asked before he could stop himself. Seongwoo stared at him for a long time, noticing how pink Daniel was getting and missed the way his hair used to be that shade. Daniel turned away, staying absolutely still and continued to watch, completely missing the way Seongwoo’s lips turned into a small smile.

“Yes, I would.”

 

 _Day 16  
_ “Do you realize how tiring it is to go out every other day, try to maintain a healthy sleep schedule, and work night shifts?” Seongwoo asked, yawning loudly in the museum as Daniel snapped a picture.

“Which is why I think you’re awesome for being able to manage all that!” Daniel said enthusiastically. If Seongwoo didn’t like him so much he would have punched Daniel’s pretty face. They continued to walk around when a particular painting caught Seongwoo’s eye.

“Hey, it’s a sunset.” Seongwoo smiled fondly, remembering the sunset the both of them watched.

“Funny you should point that out,” Daniel said suddenly. “When we met back in Busan, we watched one together. I remember I told you that sunsets in Busan were the best.” Seongwoo remembered that day crystal clear. And he was pretty sure any sunset would be the best if Daniel was with him. However, Daniel didn’t know that so he just numbly nodded along.

“This is the kind of painting you like though, right?” Daniel pointed to a painting of the night sky over a field. “Well, this isn’t exactly your favorite but you liked starry night.”

“Yeah, I do like it,” Seongwoo smiled.

 

 _Day 19  
_ When Daniel told him that Seongwoo should sleepover at his place, camping out at his cousin Sungwoon’s backyard wasn't exactly the mental image he had in mind. Daniel had set up a makeshift tent and a bunch of blankets and pillows on the grass. He insisted the moment Seongwoo got there that they should sleep outside since the stars looked incredible. They lay down on the blankets, this scene extremely familiar with Seongwoo.

“Hey,” Daniel called out softly. “Did you ever figure out who you were?” Seongwoo flinched at the question. It was difficult to answer, especially since he was feigning memory loss but tried to answer anyway.

“I don’t think so,” Seongwoo said. “I lost a lot in my accident but I don’t think I’m back to square one.” Daniel hummed in understanding then Seongwoo asked him the question. “Do you think you know who you are?”

“I thought I did,” Seongwoo was surprised because he remembered a few years back that Daniel was confident he knew who he was. “But then you left and it was kind of like taking a big part of me and not giving it back.”

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo frowned, admiring Daniel’s features like before.

“Don’t be,” Daniel said staring back at him. “I think you needed to borrow that part of me.” Seongwoo slowly smiled gently at Daniel and leaned in to quickly give him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks,”

 

 _Day 20  
_ Seongwoo woke up when he felt the sunshine hit his face. He stretched and thanked no one in particular that he didn’t have a bad back from sleeping outside. From where he was, he could see Daniel shuffling around the kitchen and a wave of guilt washed over him. He had to tell Daniel the truth of why he never came back, of why he never even wanted to be found again. Seongwoo entered the house and was instantly met with Daniel’s huge smile. He kind of felt like a pet owner coming back from a lost trip.

“I was just about to cook something,” Daniel said. “What would you like?”

“I’d like to talk to you for a second,” Seongwoo said, voice quiet and he hated how he was so scared of the situation. He hated how he was so scared, period.

“What’s up?” Daniel asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“I kind of…” Seongwoo took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he had. “I lied to you, Daniel.” Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise but apart from that, he didn’t give away much.

“What did you lie about?” Daniel asked sadder than Seongwoo expected.

"I remember,” He said. “I remember everything that happened.”

“So you didn’t get into an accident?” Daniel’s voice raised just a tiny bit. Seongwoo sees the way his shoulders shake and knows that this must be hurting him.

“I did,” Seongwoo said with conviction. “I didn’t lose my memories in my accident. I lost a very dear friend.” Tears were threatening to trail down his face but he resisted his body’s instinct to cry at the mention of his greatest sorrows. “I was driving way too fast with him. We were actually going to go from Incheon to Busan even though it was far away. I mean, I had to meet you again.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly.

“But the accident happened and he was gone.” Seongwoo continued. “I thought I was gone, too. I couldn’t find it in me to see you again when I knew I wasn’t my best. Yet, here you are coming to see me.”

“Seongwoo,” Daniel called out gently, brushing his fingers against the older man's arms then wiping tears away from his face.

“I’m really sorry Daniel,” Seongwoo said. “I don’t think you can be with someone who doesn’t even know who he is.” After those words, he backed away from Daniel, leaving him to stand in the kitchen alone. And Daniel let him go.

 

 _Day 21  
_ “You just left him standing in the kitchen?” Jihoon asked in shock. “And he just let you go?”

“He just let me go,” Seongwoo said from the couch. Jihoon clicked his tongue at the mopey behavior his senior was going through but couldn’t push him to fix himself up just yet.

“Sorry hyung, but you two are both ridiculous.” Jihoon shook his head.

"You're not even going to comfort me or anything?" Seongwoo whined.

"Not really," Jihoon replied. "Before you whine some more, think of it this way: you're pushing him away for something neither of you is at fault for. You're always so obsessed with figuring out who you are but I don't think you can know that by just being by yourself all the time. And you'd be amazed how much another person can know you better than yourself." Jihoon paused for a few moments so he's sure Seongwoo absorbed at least some of what he said before leaving for his internship.

Seongwoo remained to lie down on the couch and thinking about anything but Daniel. He failed miserably at the task he'd given himself. All he thought of was how Daniel looked like an abandoned puppy and that he definitely had no chance anymore. After a while, the doorbell rang. Seongwoo rolled his eyes at Jihoon's forgetfulness. For someone who gets locked out often, you'd think he'd finally learn his lesson.

"This is the fifth time this month, Jihoon," Seongwoo said but when he opened the door his mouth just hung open because standing in front of him was Daniel.

"H-Hi," Daniel stuttered.

"Uh, come in," Seongwoo opened the door wider and urged Daniel to sit on the couch which he did so.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday," Daniel said getting straight to the point. "And I don't know, I kind of just moved on my own and made you this." Daniel handed what looked like a scrapbook to Seongwoo.

"I hope it helps," Daniel smiled gently. Seongwoo opened the album and saw that it was pictures of things he was awfully familiar with, like ice cream and the bar he worked at. Below that was Daniel's descriptions of the items in relation to Seongwoo.

* * *

 

[ Starry Night: In case you didn't know, you tend to say a lot about yourself already under the night sky. Maybe that makes you a night owl as well? But I think it just goes to show you have a deeper understanding of yourself than you know. And I have to say you look absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight. ]

 

[ A Rose: The movie "Beauty and the Beast" used this to show that the beast was running out of time. I want you to know that this rose isn't me giving you a timer, it's me telling you that I can wait, that it's frozen petals won't fall just yet. I'll be here until you're sure of yourself. ]

 

[ The Woven Bracelet: This is something that helped me hold on to you even after years of being separated. I may have said you took a big part of me, but that was fine because it felt like I had all of you with me when I wore this around all the time. You are a lot of things, Seongwoo. You are funny, handsome, sometimes mean, but for the most part incredibly kind. You may not know who you are but this is the Ong Seongwoo I've come to know and love. ]

* * *

Seongwoo closed the scrapbook and set it on the table. He thought back to Jihoon's words, to the descriptions he just read about himself, and even his friend that used to tell him what he thought Seongwoo was like. They were all right. He inched closer to Daniel and enveloped him in a tight hug. Daniel hugged back even tighter.

"You don't have to figure all this out now, not all alone at least," Daniel whispered in his ear. "You have me." Seongwoo smiled and nodded because he knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was laaame I know I'm sorry :( so the title of the movie was "My Amnesia Girl" and it's a filo movie I reaaaally like so y'all should watch it haha X)  
> P.S. the friend I keep mentioning is lowkey Minhyun HAHA
> 
> Link to my twitter: [[x]](https://twitter.com/loveongnieI) or you can search me @loveongniei (capital i)


End file.
